The proposed is a multi-media campaign for men with depression, using documentary video, print, and Internet. Campaign targets men with diagnosed or undiagnosed depression, and their significant referents. The project aims to: increase knowledge about depression in men; destigmatize depression; and promote professional diagnosis and treatment. There is a special emphasis on depression in men of color. In Phase I, we interview experts (including our Advisors), men with depression, and referents. We analyze interview content and generate creative plans for a video and companion booklet, and a web module prototype. Advisors review creative plans and prototype, which are revised, then qualitatively and quantitatively tested. Focus groups test validity of content in creative plans and prototype. Testing ensures materials meet the informational, motivational, and supportive needs of men with/at risk for depression, and their significant referents. In Phase II, we will fully produce the video, booklet, and interactive web module based on concepts validated in Phase I. This package is unique in that it examines men's experience of depression with modeling and interactive content. Documentary profiles model seeking professional diagnosis and treatment, web module engages user for education and motivation. The completed documentary video, booklet, and interactive web module will be distributed through counselors, physicians, therapists, clinic, other health professional, and organizations that serve people with depression, as well as Internet health website, and corporate Intranets.